elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jagged Crown (Quest)
Overview *Prerequisites: Joining the Stormcloaks or Joining the Legion *Quest Giver: Galmar Stone-Fist or Legate Rikke *Reward: Random enchanted weapon (depending on level) *Next Quest: Message to Whiterun The Jagged crown is a quest mission for the Stormcloaks and Imperial Legion. After returning from killing the Ice Wraith from The Serpent Stone. The player returns to Windhelm, where he must go to Kovanjund to retrieve The Jagged Crown. Walkthrough Stormcloaks Quest Line Upon arrival at Korvanjund, meet up with a small group of Stormcloak soldiers led by Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof. Go inside, and defeat the awaiting Imperial Legion. Imperial Quest Line Upon arrival at Kovanjund, meet up with a small group of Imperial soldiers led by Legate Rikke and Hadvar. Go inside and defeat the Stormcloaks. Storyline Convergence The quest converges at a doorway similar to the one in Bleak Falls Barrow, except that this one requires the use of the Ebony Claw. This is similar to the Golden Claw used in an earlier quest. The code for the door is on the palm of the Ebony claw; fox, moth, dragon (This applies to any claw like this.) They go through the door, and hit a barred doorway, where the Dragonborn must find some sort of lever. It can be found through taking a passageway to the right of the room (when facing towards the barred door) and continuing across two walkways to a chest. Right after stepping off the wooden walkway, face left, there will be a handle in the wall. Pull this to open the doorway. Side note ~ on the way to open the barred door you pass an alter on the second level that has a dagger on it (it may be leveled), if you remove the dagger, a passageway opens up that has leads to another secret entrance that is opened by a lever on the left. Inside is a chest with leveled loot. The chest is boobytrapped so stand to the right of the chest when opening it. Entering a new room, you will see a level dependent Draugr inactive siting on a chair. interecting with it will make it hostile and you will need to fight it (It will summon a Draugr Wight and a Restless Draugr)(This is level dependent, at level 66 there are three Draugr Deathlords). After defeating them, loot the Jagged Crown from it. This item is obtainable after quest is finished. Also after retrieving the crown, farther down in the cave, the Word Wall for Slow Time exists. Bugs *Upon killing the Draugr Scourge, it is possible that the crown will not be retrievable. The quest icon does not update, and still points to the body of the Draugr. Looting the body will not allow you to obtain the crown, and the quest can not continue. If this happens to you re-load your most recent save and it should be on the body once you kill it again. *(fix exit and re-enter) and the crown will be back *Sometimes when you kill the Dragur Scourge the crown will drop on the floor. You must look around the body. *Sometimes, upon approaching the claw door, the rings will not move when you activate them. Save and reload or leave the local area i.e go back to korvanjund temple then re-enter korvanjund halls and the rings will appear differently than before. This is because the game registered the rings moving but didn't show them as moving. *Upon trying to enter the doorway with the lever in it; when the lever is activated it will lock you in and once pulled again it will lock the gate you have to go through. *If you have started this quest for the Stormcloaks and don't complete it before trying to convince Ulfric Stormcloak to join negotiations over a truce, both quests cannot be completed, as both will neccessary npcs will not start a conversation to advance any quest, but rather talk about the other one **Fix (Xbox): Complete the peace talks quest, wait for Ulfric to return to Windhelm, and speak to him, he'll reply. **However, if you enter Korvanjund and are not opposed to using commands you may type tcl into the console (~ key), enabling noclip to move yourself through the wall that blocks your path deeper. (This wall disappears if you can properly do the quest.) Typing tcl into the comsole again will disable noclip. From here you may explore the dungeon as normal. The quest updates upon retrieval of the crown and you are thus able to continue further. this is a Dungeon Lock Outs, for nonPC you have to start the Quest **NOTE: One problem found with this method is that (in some, if not all cases) all Draugr in the dungeon are dead until you reach a certain room within which approximately 5-8 will attack you at once. All enemies past that point are living. *The Crown is possible to wear at the same time as any mask. *Upon meeting Galmar near the ruins, he and Ralof may not appear. (reported on PC) To fix this, return to a later save before you went to the ruins or use the console (~ key) to advance through the quest. Type into the console setstage CW02B 20. This will skip the part of the quest where Galmar is needed, otherwise you can just enter the ruins without Galmar because he is not needed to complete the quest anyway. He often will appear after you enter the ruins without him anyway. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Stormcloaks Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests